Bloodstained Hands
by Diamond Gryphon
Summary: When a representative from NASA enters the SGC, things go a bit haywire. Who is he, what secrets is he hiding, and why is he afraid of General Hammond? DannyPhantom crossover
1. Chapter 1

STARGATE SG-1 / DANNY PHANTOM: BLOODSTAINED HANDS

DIAMOND GRYPHON

DATE: 6/22/07

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or DP, which means that both Dannys don't belong to me. (dissapointed sigh)

SUMMARY: When a representative from NASA enters the SGC, things go a bit haywire. Who is he, what secrets is he hiding, and why is he afraid of General Hammond? (DP/SG crossover, but you don't need to know the other fandom to understand it)

* * *

**The Representative**

"General Hammond, sir?" Jack O'Neill and the rest of the SG-1 filed through the door to the debriefing room. They had been informed of the meeting without any explanation and were understandably curious.

The general looked up from the papers he had been going through.

"Ah, SG-1. Sit down." His voice was neutral, giving no hint to what the meeting was about. The team took their seats and waited for the general to begin. Samantha Carter, ever the model soldier, sat patiently, along with Teal'c, who was stoic as usual. Daniel Jackson, in contrast, was fidgeting with his glasses and flipping through a notebook. Jack shot him a glare and he quickly stopped with a mumbled 'Sorry.'

"It seems that another government group has decided to try and interfere with the SGC." Hammond finally said, causing a collective groan to rise up from the team. The opinion of the government at Cheyenne Mountain was, as always, very low. "Luckily, this time it's just . . ." He was interrupted by a sharp knock.

"Sir?" The guard stuck his head around the door. "The representative just arrived."

"Send him in." The guard nodded and left. Hammond continued where he left off. "NASA has decided that if we are going to be running around the galaxy, we should at least have someone from their administration. Their argument is that, technically, we are exploring space and that falls under their jurisdiction. They have sent a representative to supervise our activities."

"Great." Jack drew out the word, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just what we need, another pompous administrator who thinks he can just walk in here like he owns the place."

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway. The SG-1 team spun around quickly to face the visitor. He was a younger man, probably still in his thirties, with broad shoulders and a well-muscled figure. His dark hair hung over his bright blue eyes constantly, almost reminding Jack of Daniel.

"Actually, under the circumstances, they felt it would be better to send one of their astronauts then an administrator." The representative wore a lopsided smirk in response to the embarrassed looks. He turned to General Hammond and saluted. "Captain Daniel Fenton, Sir."

"Sit down." The General indicated the seat next to Teal'c. The astronaut nodded and reached for the chair before he paled suddenly and snapped his head back up to stare, wide-eyed, at Hammond. He almost seemed to be in a state of panic.

"Don't mind Teal'c." Jack assured him from the other side of the aforementioned Jaffa. "He doesn't bite."

"Sir?" Fenton seemed to snap out of his trance. "I'm sorry; it's just that I believe that I've met the General before." He didn't seem too happy about it and kept making nervous glances toward Hammond as he cautiously lowered himself into the seat.

"You'll have to accept my apologies; I don't remember ever meeting you." The General replied, looking at the astronaut thoughtfully. "But I'm sure I've heard the name Fenton somewhere before."

"Yes, Sir." The Captain seemed almost apologetic. He kept his eyes on the table fixed in front of him, not daring to look up. "I met you years ago, during the Gregor incident in Amity Park."

"Oh." Now it was Hammond's turn to pale as he absorbed the words, becoming very quiet. SG-1 glanced at each other in confusion, trying to figure out if any of the others knew about this. The General cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. "Well, Captain Fenton, meet Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Teal'c. They are the experts on stargate travel and would love to answer any questions. SG-1, Captain Fenton will be around the base, learning about how things work. Try to make him feel at home."

Hammond finished his speech in a rush and hurriedly exited the room, leaving a very uncomfortable group of people. Jack was the first to break the silence.

"Well, that was interesting." He kept his voice cheery to try and lighten the mood. Everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head. "I've seem him look more comfortable when the when the world was at stake. What happened?"

"It's . . . not my place to say." Fenton muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Right." Jack once again tried to crack a smile from the group, knowing full well that his first attempt had failed miserably. "So, what are we going to do now? It seems I can't just call 'Danny-Boy' without _**two**_ people turning their heads."

This managed to coax a weak smile from Sam and a raised eyebrow from Teal'c. The representative just looked around in confusion. It took a minute for Dr. Jackson to realize that his counterpart didn't get the joke.

"Oh, sorry." The archeologist put on a small smile and offered his hand. "I'm Dr. _**Daniel**_ Jackson, the linguist of the group."

"Pleasure to meet you." The newcomer seemed to relax considerably as he shook his hand. The ice seemed to be broken and the tension of the room dissipated.

"Captain Fenton, what have you been doing at NASA?" Sam queried, obviously extremely interested in the answer. "I always wanted to travel to other worlds. I was going to do that in NASA, but I couldn't pass up the Stargate program."

"Really?" The question seemed to perk Fenton up considerably. "Lately all they've been doing is trying to design bigger and better rockets; it's not really my thing. I just pilot whatever thy give me. All I do at the moment is wait for them to finish. What's your area of expertise?"

"Theoretical Astrophysics."

"Nice." The astronaut whistled, clearly impressed. "I've always been a little slow when it comes to math and science."

"And yet you made it into NASA?" O'Neill threw out the question with perfect deadpan.

"I prefer to ignore the laws of physics." Fenton grinned sheepishly, holding out his hands in a disarming manner. He noticed the watch on his hand and quickly checked the time. "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me. I have a few things that I need to see to." He raised himself out of his seat and had exited the room before anyone could come up with a reply. The silence he left in his wake was broken by Jack.

"'Ignore the laws of physics'?"

* * *

What do you think? Can you understand it, even if you don't know about the other fandom? Any comments would be helpful. Will update within the next week. Please Review! 

-Gryph


	2. Chapter 2

STARGATE SG-1 / DANNY PHANTOM: BLOODSTAINED HANDS

DIAMOND GRYPHON

DATE: 7/12/07

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stargate OR Danny Phantom. I'm just messing with them for the fun of it.

SUMMARY: When a representative from NASA enters the SGC, things go a bit haywire. Who is he, what secrets is he hiding, and why is he afraid of General Hammond? (DP/SG crossover, but you don't need to know the other fandom to understand it)

* * *

**Tests of Mind and Body**

Captain Fenton paced furiously back and forth through the VIP suite. Muttering softly under his breath, his body whipped around sharply as he started his next round.

Fear, pain, duty, apprehension. He didn't quite know what to think, what emotion to show in his expression. He didn't know what to do. He had been the decisive leader since he was 14! He always knew what to do, where to go! But now . . .

Now he came face to face with someone he thought he would never have to deal with again; the Guys in White. Or in this case just one Guy, but still, a major threat to him and everything he had worked so hard to keep secret.

It was all he could do to not just transform right there and then and fly right up through the mountain. He wanted a way out; he wanted to run away.

But he knew he couldn't. He was an astronaut, a representative of NASA. He had worked his whole life to get where he was now. It had been his dream since he was a kid, he couldn't just turn tail and leave now. All those years in school where he would come home to work on the simulator, all those nights were he stayed up late just to memorize facts about the space program, all those would be wasted if we left now.

Besides he didn't have to worry about facing the Guy very often. He could arrange his schedule to avoid him. And the less he saw of General Hammond, the better. If the general recognized him, it could be disastrous.

Sighing with the realization that these distracted worries were going to make him late for an appointment, Danny reached into his pocket for the schedule he had been given when he entered the base. Checking it, he found that the first place he was supposed to go was the infirmary.

Apparently he needed a physical with 'Dr. Frasier.' He managed to contain a wince as he headed to his appointment. Danny just hoped that that the doctor wasn't fond of needles; his secret was hard enough to keep as it was, without the added problems of DNA testing.

He asked a nearby Airman for directions and, after winding his way through the labyrinth of the base, found himself in a large white room. He fought back the urge to run. He wasn't going to get dissected here, he told himself sternly, nothing to worry about; it's just a hospital. Danny was so engrossed in his thoughts that he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone addressed him.

"Captain Fenton?" He spun around quickly to face a short redhead looking at him curiously over a clipboard. Danny relaxed slightly; she wasn't going to attack him. He nodded in response to her question.

"Sit down." The doctor got right down to business indicating one of the nearby beds and reaching for various instruments. "Welcome to the SGC infirmary, I'm Dr. Frasier. I hope we don't have to se each other too often."

"So do I." He chuckled. Then his expression turned somber. "Do you usually see people that often?"

"Breathe deeply." Dr. Frasier commanded, placing her cold stethoscope onto his back. "Unfortunately, yes. Exploring new planets and fighting the Gao'uld lead to plenty of accidents. SG-1 is the worst, but they're also the only team that still has all their original members."

Fenton's expression hardened. She meant that all the other teams had taken at least one casualty. He was in the middle of a war zone, then. NASA seemed to think it was just a bunch of harmless expeditions; wait till he submitted his report.

"Mmmm." The doctor's disapproving tone snapped him out of his reverie. "Your temperature is far too low for my liking." She glared at him suspiciously.

"It's always been that way." Fenton shrugged, outwardly unfazed by the comment. Secretly, his heart started racing in panic. "You can contact my physician at NASA, if you want."

"I'll do that." Dr. Frasier warned him before reaching for a syringe. Daniel started sweating bullets; he hated this part. He gulped back the lump in his throat and mentally willed his blood to stay red. He didn't know if his thoughts really had that power, but it couldn't hurt to try.

He only let out his breath when the syringe was full of bright red liquid and was removed from his arm.

"Well, that's all I need." The doctor dismissed him with a wave of a hand. "Feel free to . . ." Her sentence was cut off as a siren blared through the complex.

"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION: MEDICAL TEAM, REPORT TO THE GATEROOM IMMEDIATELY!"

Within seconds, Dr. Frasier was shouting orders and rushing out of the infirmary with the medical team and several stretchers in tow. The remaining doctors and nurses rushed around the infirmary in a frenzy, preparing for the incoming injured. Fenton took this as his cue to quietly slip out of the room and head over to his next appointment.

Checking his sheet, he found that he was almost ten minutes late to his meeting with Teal'c. He sighed in exasperation and again asked a nearby Airman for 'Exercise Room 3.'

The man paled slightly when Fenton explained that he was supposed to meet Teal'c there. He was quickly given directions, along with advice to 'skip the meeting' and 'avoid Teal'c, especially in the exercise rooms.' Fenton shrugged the warning off as he thanked the Airman and headed in the direction of the room.

He followed the directions and, after a quick jog, he found himself in a small room facing Teal'c, who appeared to be meditating on the floor. Fenton had no sooner entered the room when the larger man spoke from his seat.

"You're late." He commented, not opening his eyes.

"I couldn't find the room." Daniel lied easily, confident that his years of practice would make him sound believable. "The base is a bit of a maze; I'm sorry."

Teal'c accepted his apology with a nod. "My job is to determine your effectiveness in combat. I thought it would be best to test your skill in a sparring match . . ."

* * *

Well this is going to be interesting . . . Sorry about the late update. Just so everyone knows, I have changed the last chapter and Sam has gone from a Captain to a Major (yeah, promotions!). I realized that sticking her as a Captain screwed with the timeline in Ch. 5 (ooops). Thanks to The dark and Evil PHANTOM for pointing that out. Also, if you're reading this and are a fan of DP, why not check out my other series? Reviews are always helpful; Thanks.

-Gryph


	3. Chapter 3

STARGATE SG-1 / DANNY PHANTOM: BLOODSTAINED HANDS

DIAMOND GRYPHON

DATE: 11/25/07

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these people, neither SG-1 or DP. That means that anything original is purely a coincidence of monkeys on typewriters.

SUMMARY: When a representative from NASA enters the SGC, things go a bit haywire. Who is he, what secrets is he hiding, and why is he afraid of General Hammond? (DP/SG crossover, but you don't need to know the other fandom to understand it)

* * *

**Injuries**

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" Colonel O'Neill shouted, standing up so quickly that his chair fell over. He and the rest of SG-1 was sitting in the briefing room, listening to Teal'c give his account of his evaluation of Captain Fenton. He had been expecting the man to loose, but not like this.

"It was an accident O'Neill." Teal'c replied calmly to his leader's outburst. "He hit me hard enough that my instincts caused me to react."

"By slamming him into the ground so hard that it caused the cement to crack?" Jack O'Neill was incredulous. How could Teal'c have been that careless? "You could have seriously injured him! As it is, I'm almost certain that he couldn't have gotten out without at least a half a dozen broken ribs!"

"I already apologized, O'Neill." Teal'c reminded him. "And although I agree with your hypothesis, Captain Fenton claimed that he was fine."

Daniel and Sam had spent the entire conversation look back and forth between Jack and Teal'c, as if watching a tennis match. They had decided that they should probably stay out of this one, and had remained silent throughout the argument. They were very relived when Jack finally slumped down in his chair, signaling that the conversation was coming to a close.

"You should have least have taken him to the infirmary to have Dr. Frasier look him over." He muttered, sounding rather defeated and tired. He rubbed his forehead trying to ward off a coming headache. "The general will have our heads if anything happens to the representative on our watch."

"Sir." Sam interjected politely, trying to find a way to soothe her commander's nerves. "Why don't I go check on him? I'll drag him to the infirmary if I have to."

Jack flashed her a look of gratitude. "Do that." Then added almost as an afterthought, "I think I'll join you. I might just have to order him to go, if he hates that place as much as I do."

"Somehow," Daniel muttered to himself, as he stared at the colonel. "I have trouble believing that's even possible."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Fenton berated himself mentally as he slowly made his way back from the exercise room. He did his best to keep an upright posture against the stabbing pain in his side. Right now, he couldn't afford anyone walking through the hallways to catch him injured. Managing to make it to his room, he shut and locked the door before letting out a short cry of pain and falling onto the bed in a fetal position.

Stupid. How could he have been so weak? So out of shape? He hadn't gone home with broken ribs since his exploits in High school!

Slowly, Danny forced himself to sit up and gingerly pulled off his shirt. Examining his side, he found a large bruise already blossoming. He grabbed the med kit that he had kept hidden in his suitcase and started wrapping up the offending injury with the skill born of years of practice. Three broken ribs; that was definitely going to hurt in the morning.

And for the rest of the day, for that matter.

Danny absently finished off his work as his mind wandered back to the fight. For the first time in years, he had been challenged by the large man. Teal'c was a trained warrior, not just an average brawler, like he was.

During the fight, Danny had started to use a little of his enhanced strength just to keep up with Teal'c. Even then, all his attacks seemed to just bounce right off of him. The last attack had been a bit of a last resort, incorporating more of his supernatural strength then he had used throughout the battle.

The kick had connected squarely with his opponent's chest, making Teal'c grunt in pain. Unfortunately, Danny's leg was then grabbed and the next thing he knew, his ribs were being cracked by a collision with concrete.

Snapping out of his revelry, Danny realized that he was done and packed away his medical supplies and started putting his shirt back on, carefully avoiding his side.

He needed to start training again. The years he had spent at college, and his time at NASA, had both been devoid of any enemy activity. Ever since his parents had managed to shut down the portals that they came through, around the time he had turned 18, Danny had let himself go.

Not noticeably, of course, he needed to pass a physical test to get into both the Air Force and NASA, but his powers had gone unused. He never needed his fighting skills, so he never used them. It was as simple as that. Now he was weak and out of practice, so much so that a normal _human_ could beat him.

And if a human could beat him, what would happen if he ran into a Gao'uld?

Danny was so wrapped up in his self-berating that he nearly missed the smart rapping on his door. Quickly getting to his feet, and wincing as his ribs reminded him of their injury, he opened the door.

To his surprise, he found himself face to face with Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter.

"Sir!" He jumped to attention at the sight of the older man, and flushed in embarrassment. He could only imagine the grin on O'Neill's face when he heard that the 'pompous administrator' had failed miserably at the combat test.

"Captain Fenton." The colonel acknowledged him in a professional manner before letting the façade drop, exposing a concerned look. "I came here to apologize for Teal'c, and to check to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, sir." Danny replied quickly, obviously nervous about the question. O'Neill felt the answer came far too quickly for his liking.

"I still must insist that you check in with Dr. Frasier. We need to see . . ." His sentence was cut off as, once again, alarms rang through the compound.

"OFFWORLD ACTIVATION: SG-1, REPORT TO THE GATEROOM."

The colonel cussed softly before setting off at a run, Carter hot on his heels. Danny was left in the doorway, a grin of relief plastered across his face. He was lucky, very lucky, that they hadn't managed to drag him off to the infirmary.

His spirits raised after his unexpected good fortune, Danny checked his schedule once again. The grin that he had been wearing broke into a full-grown smile. Next was an assessment to see how well he could hand a gun. He chuckled. As a Fenton, he had learned to fire bazookas since he was 14, and had handled almost ever sort of gun imaginable.

This was going to be fun

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I won't bother to make excuses. The next update will have to wait for NaNoWriMo to be over, since I'm so far behind it's not even funny. I'm thinking of posting some new things once I get my other stories under control. Most notably, a Artemis Fowl/ Danny Phantom and a Stargate/ X-Men. If you have any enthusiasm to see these things get posted then send me a message. Please Review, I miss hearing from people.

-Gryph


	4. Chapter 4

DANNY PHANTOM / STARGATE SG-1

DIAMOND GRYPHON

DATE: 2/19/08

DISCLAIMER: I don't claim any ownership of Stargate SG-1 or Danny Phantom. Besides, General Hammond would kill me if I even made the implication.

SUMMARY: When a representative from NASA enters the SGC, things go a bit haywire. Who is he, what secrets is he hiding, and why is he afraid of General Hammond? (DP/SG crossover, but you don't need to know the other fandom to understand it)

* * *

**Unwanted Attention**

General Hammond sat at his desk, slowly wading his way through mounds of paperwork. Despite the rather large task set before him, he found himself in an unusually good mood.

None of the teams were offworld, so he didn't have to spend every waking minute worrying about their safety. Also, the Gou'uld were keeping their distance after the signing of the Protected Planets Treaty. To top it all off, Hammond had just spent the weekend at his granddaughter's birthday party.

Yes, the General was very content.

A sharp rap sounded at the door, to which Hammond barked his usual 'Come in'. He was not surprised to see Colonel O'Neill enter his office with a large folder; today they were supposed to determine if the NASA representative was reliable enough to go offworld.

"So, Colonel, what do you think of him?" The General asked, curious since he had only seen the man for a few minutes.

Not that he had any desire to meet him again.

"Well, sir, his physical results came back clean. We're still waiting on the firearms test, but he's an airforce officer so he should do fine. The combat test . . ." O'Neill trailed off looking concerned and staring at the ceiling.

"He failed?"

"No, sir." The Colonel weighed his words carefully before he said them. "He passed with flying colors. Teal'c even called him a 'worthy opponent' and 'a most helpful ally'."

"That's high praise, coming from him." The General sounded genuinely impressed. Very few ever received that kind of report of the Jaffa. "Then what seems to be the problem?"

"Sir, apparently he was a little too good."

"Colonel? He was confused now, and the vague answer was starting to frustrate him. His voice came out harsh. "What do you mean by that?"

"He managed to get a solid hit on Teal'c, Of course, Teal'c reacted as he was trained to."

The answer seemed to avoid the issue, but the General had learned how dangerous Jaffa could be when cornered. He winced at the mental picture.

"How badly was he injured?"

"I don't know." Jack admitted. "He claims he's fine, but refused to report to the infirmary."

Hammond gave a large sigh. An injured, stubborn man was running around on his base. There went his stress-free day. He lifted himself out of his seat, causing the Colonel to stand hastily. "Where is he now?"

"Taking his firearm test. I don't think he'd mind being interrupted, however."

"Good." Hammond muttered as he strode out of his office.

The Colonel started to follow him, but paused at the door. He suddenly remembered what his real reason for the visit was. The 'incident' that Fenton had mentioned was bugging him. He had hoped to get some information from the general, since Fenton wasn't talking. Now he would have to put that off until later.

Shrugging his curiosity off, O'Neill jogged after his commanding officer.

----------------------------------------------------------------

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Captain Fenton fired another three shots directly through the bulls eye in the center of the cardboard cutout's head. He grinned in satisfaction, looking over at his examiner for his reaction.

The man stared at the target in disbelief. The kid had just shot two full clips from the handgun. All of the shots had landed within a half foot of the bulls eye. That was better than half of the men on his team, and they were all Marines!

Fenton's grin grew wider at the look of shock on the other man's face. It had been a while since he had been able to show off his abilities with a gun. "So, what's next? P-60s?"

The examiner was broken out of his thoughts and nodded in response. "Yeah." He paused. "Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

"Well, you see . . ." Fenton's grin slipped slightly. He wasn't quite sure how to answer that without raising suspicion or lying. "We lived in a town where it was fairly common to be attacked. My family was often in the line of fire, so my parents trained me with guns."

He received a curt nod. The man reached for the next gun, not commenting on the information. In the SGC, there was almost a don't ask, don't tell policy with the past of people who worked there.

The next target was set up and Fenton was handed the new weapon. Both men remained mute as the bursts of gunfire punctured the still atmosphere.

Fenton felt the lack of conversation deeply and almost spoke up. The only thing that stopped him was that he wasn't sure what to say. What do you say when you've basically claimed you came from a neighborhood filled with gangs and guns? 'I'm sorry, I meant that we were using ray guns and fighting things that most people don't believe exist?'

Yeah, that would go over well.

After sufficiently shooting the target full of holes, Fenton turned back to the examiner and opened his mouth to speak . . .

"Captain Fenton!"

He turned to the entrance to see General Hammond, as well as all of SG-1, staring at them. While snapping to attention, Fenton noticed that they didn't look too happy.

"Captain Fenton, you were ordered to report to the infirmary." The General glared at him. "Why didn't you?"

Ouch, that's what this was about. Fenton barely contained a wince, both at the question, and the one who was asking it. "With all due respect, sir, I thought it was a request, not an order."

"Well then, I'm ordering you to report to the infirmary."

"Yes, sir." Fenton replied meekly.

"Now, Captain!"

"Yes, sir." He quickly jogged out of the firing range, followed by the General and most of SG-1.

Colonel O'Neill glanced at the targets before quickly performing a double take. He only paused a moment in shock before he nodded in approval.

"Kid's got good aim, might be useful in the field."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Frasier started at the group with incredulity. First, General Hammond had marched in, directly followed by Carter and Dr. Jackson, who were both wearing somber frowns. She had about to ask what the matter was when the NASA representative was forced in by Teal'c, right before O'Neill, who brought up the rear.

"I told you, I'm fine." Fenton protested weekly.

"It doesn't matter if you think you are or not!" The General's voice was raised in frustration. "You could have been seriously injured."

"But, with all due respect general, I wasn't." Fenton gave one last complaint before he was ushered onto the bed by both O'Neill and Dr. Frasier. He received a glare from the General and decided to keep his mouth shut. He dutifully removed his shirt to reveal his expertly bandaged injury.

"Really, Captain." Dr. Frasier chided him as she quickly removed the bandages. "Don't try to deal with these things yourself. It's _my_ job."

"I'm used to doing it." Fenton muttered, knowing that his words would be ignored. "It wasn't that bad and I didn't want to bother you!"

"You wouldn't have been bothering me, it's my job." Dr. Frasier reminded him, once again. She had removed the bandages and her sensitive fingers moved across the large bruise in his side.

He winced, and SG-1's frowns grew deeper.

"Well," Dr. Frasier reported as she finished up her examination. "You are very lucky. Your ribs are all in one piece and the bruise should be gone in a week or two."

O'Neill tried to hide his shock with a look of relief. He was surprised that the man could be tossed by a Jaffa and not break any ribs.

The rest of SG-1 were so busy with their surprise that only Daniel, who was still watching the patient saw Fenton's imperceptibly small sigh of relief.

"If I'm free to go then," Fenton pulled his shirt back on, "I need to go have lunch now."

After receiving a nod of approval from the General, the astronaut hastily jogged out of the infirmary.

"I'd better get back to my paperwork." Hammond admitted. He quickly left the room, shortly followed by Carter and Daniel.

Jack turned to Teal'c, who had remained silent during the whole thing. "He should have had broken ribs."

"I know." The Jaffa replied.

* * *

I'm sorry for the wait, it's been a really long time. I'll try to get the next chapters up faster. There is nothing else to say. Please Review.

-Gryph


	5. Chapter 5

DANNY PHANTOM / STARGATE SG-1

DIAMOND GRYPHON

DATE: 6/30/08

DISCLAIMER: I don't claim ownership to anything protected by copyright that might show up in this story. If that happens to include series by the names of Stargate and Danny Phantom then so be it.

SUMMARY: When a representative from NASA enters the SGC, things go a bit haywire. Who is he, what secrets is he hiding, and why is he afraid of General Hammond? (DP/SG-1 crossover)

* * *

**Scars of the Past**

General Hammond carefully locked the door to his office. He knew no one would come in without knocking, but the added precaution made him feel more secure. Double checking the day's appointments, he found that nothing urgent was scheduled for the rest of the day.

Letting out the emotions he had been holding, Hammond slumped into his chair. He tried to focus on taking deep breaths. He did this for a few minutes, just concentrating on the ebb and flow of air through his nose and mouth, steeling himself for what he knew he had to face.

When at last he judged he was ready, he let his mind wander to the image of Captain Fenton in the infirmary, wincing as the doctor revealed the large bruise.

Fenton had kept a straight face the entire time, but it was obvious that he was in pain. Occasionally, he would hiss or gasp through his clenched jaw. He didn't have O'Neill's flare for hiding pain under sarcasm, or Teal'c's stoic composure.

Fenton's pain was easy to see. His physical pain, at least. His emotional pain . . .

Hammond gave a snort of humorless laughter. That was the problem. How many psychological problems was Fenton hiding under that half-grin?

And, the more relevant question, how much of the Captain's pain had been caused by him?

When Hammond looked back on his career, he had few major regrets. Oh, he had plenty of things that he wished he could have done differently. He would have spent more time with his granddaughters. There were quite a few planets that were more trouble than they were worth. Maybe he could have been nicer to Jack when they first met. These were what-ifs, things he couldn't change and wouldn't worry about.

But there were other things he just couldn't let go of. Chief of which was the incident in Amity Park. True, he'd been following orders. But since when had orders been an excuse for harming innocent children whose only crime was being friends with the wrong person? Firing on civilians was inexcusable in the best of situations, and it was downright barbaric in the worst.

The military was there to _stop_ people from having to deal with those terrors. What must Fenton have thought when he saw his two best friends being shot at by people who claimed to be protecting him?

Hammond sighed and rested his head in his hands. He was just lucky that Fenton hadn't run out of the SGC upon seeing him. He had probably scarred the kid for life.

Now Fenton was in pain because of one of the General's subordinates. He had half a mind to ban Fenton from going offworld. If the Captain went offworld, he would get hurt. If he got hurt, it would be Hammond's fault.

No, Hammond decided, he'd caused the kid enough pain. There was no way he could send Fenton offworld. He would just have to write back to NASA that the Captain would only be allowed to participate in actions on the base, at least not until he either healed from his injury or got some sense knocked into him.

Whichever took longer.

That decided, the general eased himself out of his chair. The coffee from the place on 4th street was sounding very good at the moment. That, and a large, sticky Bear Claw. He could deal with banning the Captain from offworld missions later. Unlocking the door absently, Hammond exited and left a message with the gateroom staff that he would be out of his office for an hour or two.

Hammond exited quickly to avoid the questioning glances. He didn't often leave the base in the middle of the day, but since there were no teams offworld, it was unlikely that he would be needed.

He slowly made his way through the maze of passageways that had become like his second home. After almost making it to the elevator, he heard pained grunts coming from a training room off to his left. Curious as to who could be using the room, he glanced in the window to see Captain Fenton.

He was laying on the bench press, noisily forcing himself through another rep. The sounds he was making made it apparent to Hammond that he was pushing himself as far as he could go. The general frowned. Apparently Fenton had not left the infirmary just to go to lunch.

He studied the Captain's face and its grimace of concentration. He knew that look. He saw it all the time on new SG teams and, every so often, on Dr. Jackson. It was the look of someone who wanted, more than anything in the world, to prove themselves worthy. The look of someone who would give everything for respect and acceptance.

People like that were dangerous.

The SGC was constantly losing men who went against orders to do what they felt was right or what they felt would gain them glory and admiration. Men whose only fault was their need to have their abilities recognized. Men who didn't seem to know when to step down. Men who could have gone on to save thousands of lives.

No, Hammond thought as he resumed his walk to the elevator, he was definitely not going to let Fenton go offworld, no matter what NASA or the Captain himself wanted. He entered the elevator and punched the button, guiding his thoughts to happier images of caffeine and sickeningly sweet pastries.

Besides, Hammond told himself, Fenton was injured and in no shape to travel across the galaxy. The general would write as much in his official report when NASA asked. It was his base and his doctors that were making the report, so NASA wouldn't be able to question the order.

Yes, he was satisfied that it was a good excuse, but he knew better than to think that it would stop Fenton from trying to prove himself.

* * *

This is really starting to get to the juicy part. I would like to thank my new beta MonPetitLoupDeMort for invaluable help on the story. I would also like to add that any tardiness in the updates is purely my own fault. I plan to be rather busy this summer but hope to be able to update quickly. Reviews are cherished if you are willing to take the time to write them.

-Gryph


	6. Chapter 6

DANNY PHANTOM / STARGATE SG-1

DIAMOND GRYPHON

DATE: 9/26/08

DISCLAIMER: Like anyone really reads this thing anyway. I don't own most of this stuff, and even if I claimed I did, you wouldn't know who to blame for it.

SUMMARY: When a representative from NASA enters the SGC, things go a bit haywire. Who is he, what secrets is he hiding, and why is he afraid of General Hammond? (Danny Phantom crossover)

* * *

**Inviting Trouble**

Dr. Janet Frasier sat in her office in the corner of the infirmary. She was in the middle of writing an email when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. Assuming it was one of her nurses, the doctor paused in her typing and turned around.

"Colonel!" She blinked, "I wasn't expecting you. Usually I have to drag you in here kicking and screaming. Is anything wrong?"

"Not really." O'Neill studied one of the diplomas on the wall intently for a moment. "Me and the crew were just hoping you could come over tonight for dinner. My place." He grinned. "I'm making spaghetti."

Frasier raised an eyebrow, curious. "You're inviting _me _to a team get-together."

"Not a get-together as such." He searched for the right phrase. "More of a . . . Council of War."

"Should I bring Cassie?"

"The more the merrier." O'Neill frowned, "but she'll have to leave the room once we start formulation our plan of attack."

"You were serious about the Council of War?"

"Oh, please." The colonel gave Frasier his best military expression. "When have I ever not been serious?"

Frasier thought it over for a minute before shrugging off his eccentricities. "Do you want me to bring a salad?"

Knock. Knock.

General Hammond looked up from his paperwork. "Come in."

Captain Fenton entered the room and stood at attention in front of the General's desk. His movements were such that his eyes never looked directly at Hammond. "Sir!"

"At ease. What can I do for you, Captain?"

"Sir, I want to know why you have banned me from all offworld missions." Fenton kept his eyes firmly locked on the wall above his superior's head.

Hammond frowned. "I'm sorry, Captain, but until your injury heals I can't send you into a potentially dangerous situation."

"With all due respect, sir, I'm sure I can handle it."

"I'm sure you think so, but you've never seen what's out there." The general sighed. "Son, some of the things out there are monsters. They will torture you slowly and make you a prisoner in your own body. Their victims are lucky if they are given a quick death. I can't afford to have anyone go offworld who isn't at one hundred percent. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Fenton's expression didn't change.

"Dismissed."

The captain left the room as fast as he could without looking like he was fleeing. He waited until he was halfway down the hall before he allowed himself to let out the breath he had been holding.

He knew that it wouldn't be that easy. If he wanted to prove himself to the general, he would have to find a way to get offworld. And to get offworld, he had to prove himself to the general.

Apparently Catch-22 was still active in the US Air Force.

Until he could go offworld, Fenton was essentially useless. He could question the personnel on base all he wanted, and he had done quite a bit of that, but what NASA really wanted was a chance to know what it was like to visit other planets. That was their goal, after all, and it rubbed all his superiors the wrong way when they found that the Air Force had been doing it for years.

Fenton himself couldn't care less. He was a pilot. His interests lay in holding the controls of a ship as it blasted through space. To him, the journey was the important part, not the destination.

Turning once again toward the gym, the captain thought back over the generals words. _Monsters that make you a prisoner in your own body. _He shivered. Is that what he was? Did the general view him as just a monster and a threat to be neutralized?

If that was the case, would he ever be able to prove himself worthy of trust?

He sighed as he reached the gym and lowered himself on to the bench press. Fenton cleared his mind and focused on the bar above him, shoving out all thoughts about his mission or the general.

All he saw was the weights. He had no other goal than the one set before him. Breathe in, breathe out. Now, begin.

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.

He never noticed the other man enter the gym.

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down.

"You know you're supposed to have someone to spot you on that."

Fenton nearly dropped the bar on his chest in his surprise. "Colonel O'Neill!"

O'Neill gave him a grin from where he was leaning up against the wall. "Calm down, kid. I'm not here to bother you. I just saw you in here and decided to pop in."

The look that he received was skeptical.

Sigh. "All right so I was looking for you. I heard you went to talk to the general earlier."

"He banned me from offworld missions." Fenton's tone was flat.

O'Neill nodded. "Well you did get pretty beat up the other day. You shouldn't be straining yourself." He eyed the bench press.

Fenton had the good grace to look flustered. "Sir, I understand Hammond's reasons, but I really need to go offworld."

"You _need_ to?"

"It's my whole reason for being here." He took a deep breath. "My mission is to go offworld and report back to NASA about offworld activities at the SGC."

"You could just read the mission reports." The colonel merely shrugged. "Stop taking this so personally."

"With all due respect, sir, it became personal the minute I reported to Hammond." the statement came out in what could be interpreted as a growl.

"Alright. Alright. I know when I'm not wanted." O'Neill raised his hands in defeat and headed for the door. One of these days he would need to figure out just what had happened between those two, but right now it was time for him to drop it. He did have _some_ sense of self-preservation, after all. "Just a friendly word of advice."

O'Neill turned around and looked him right in the eyes. "Whatever you do, don't get yourself killed."

The click of the door shutting behind him blocked the noise of Fenton's self-depreciating laugh. "Too late for that, Colonel."

The captain went back to his workout. Up. Down. Up. Down. He let one last thought cross his mind before he slipped into the rhythm of the exercise.

_I'm glad that he never paid much attention to what I was lifting. It would be messy to explain why I'm pressing 500 lbs with bruised ribs._

* * *

Thanks to everyone who is reading this, it really makes me feel great knowing that you feel this story is cool enough to spent your time reading it. I'm going to be participating in NaNoWriMo this November, so excuse the infrequent updates. Wish me luck with my novel writing and please review.

-Gryph


	7. Chapter 7

DANNY PHANTOM / STARGATE SG-1

DIAMOND GRYPHON

DATE: 7/7/09

DISCLAIMER: We're all relatively smart people here, so we should all know that I couldn't possibly own either DP or SG-1. Even I know that my writing isn't anywhere near that good.

SUMMARY: When a representative from NASA enters the SGC, things go a bit haywire. Who is he, what secrets is he hiding, and why is he afraid of General Hammond? (Danny Phantom crossover)

* * *

**Council of War**

"You know, I'm mildly surprised that the food was edible." Dr. Frasier mused as she stared contently at her empty plate. "I was pretty sure that a lot more people would be opting for my salad."

O'Neill looked hurt. "Hey! I'm not that bad of a chef."

From the other side of the table, Carter cleared her throat. "That, and I made it here in time to stop him from burning the garlic bread."

"That's not fair." The Colonel looked to Dr. Jackson for help. "Danny? Back me up here."

"No." He didn't so much as glance up from his spaghetti. "Not after all of the abuse you give me about my artifacts."

"Rocks."

"Exactly."

Teal'c's booming voice cut through the childish argument. "Was there not a reason that you called us to your home O'Neill?"

"Can't I just have my team over for dinner when I feel like it?"

"Cassie has already gone off to watch _The Wizard of Oz_." Dr. Frasier reminded him. "We're ready to start this 'Council of War' that you were so insistent about."

All eyes turned expectantly to the Colonel, who sighed and pushed his empty plate away.

"Alright, so this wasn't just a social call. Right now we have a situation, and we're going to have to face the enemy all together if we want to win."

"Is something happening with the Gao'uld?"

"Even worse." The Colonel's grim expression set everyone else on edge, but only for a moment. "It's Hammond."

There was a lengthy pause.

"Sir," Carter was the first to speak up. "Are you telling us that you're planning to declare war on General Hammond?"

O'Neill shot her a cheesy grin. "Give the lady a prize!"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, so Dr. Jackson leaned over and whispered something in his ear before he could ask.

"And why, might I ask, are we declaring war on Hammond, sir?"

"Because Fenton's not going to crack anytime soon. In fact, he'd probably bolt before he spilled the beans."

Teal'c's eyebrow rose another inch and Jackson started a hushed conversation about the origins and meanings of Earth sayings.

"So we're trying to find out information about the 'Gregor Incident' that was mentioned?"

"Excuse me, but I'm a little lost." Frasier sounded apologetic for having to interrupt the conversation. "This is all news to me. What is the connection between Captain Fenton and Hammond?"

O'Neill gave Carter a look that told her that she was expected to handle this. She tried looking to her other teammates for help, but they were still having their own private discussion.

She sighed, but started the explanation anyway. "When Captain Fenton first arrived at the SGC, he said that he had met the General before at something called the 'Gregor Incident' in a place called Amity Park. Fenton seemed uncomfortable around the General because of it, and Hammond left the room pretty quickly after he learned who Fenton was."

"The point is," O'Neill interrupted her before she could get any further. "That something happened between the two of them and it's got everyone on the base on pins and needles."

Dr. Jackson gave an exasperated sigh. "Jack! I'm still trying to explain the _last _expression you used."

O'Neill's grin was completely unapologetic.

"There's definitely something odd about Captain Fenton." Teal'c ignored the staring match going on between the other two men. "When I sparred with him, he pushed me to my limits, despite the fact that he wasn't particularly skilled."

"Translation?"

"He is strong and fast, O'Neill, which makes up for his lack of technique and training."

"Ah. You could have just said that in the first place."

"I did."

Frasier decided to step in before the Colonel could think of a retort. "His body temperature is unusually low, and when I talked to his physician back at NASA, they told me not to worry about it, along with any other irregularities I might find in his blood-work. They know that he's not normal, and are not planning to share any information."

"The blow that I landed on Captain Fenton was not insignificant." Teal'c added. "Yet Doctor Frasier found only bruised ribs. That is the resilience of a Jaffa or a Gao'uld, not of a Tau'ri."

"And he tried to cover it up." Dr. Frasier agreed.

"So something is very weird with Fenton physically and he and the General have history that both of them are uncomfortable about." O'Neill looked thoughtful. "Any ideas?"

"He's not Gao'uld or Jaffa. While there were plenty of things wrong with his blood, it held absolutely no traces of Naquadah."

"I took the liberty of doing some research on the General's background." Carter added. She shied away from the incredulous stares she received. "It was for the good of the SGC! Morale on the base is incredibly low, despite the fact that we're not in the middle of any major crisis and there are no teams offworld. This seems like a situation that definitely needs looking into."

Jackson recovered first from the thought of his teammate going behind her superior's back. "So, what did you find?"

"Not much." She shrugged. "There's nothing out of place in his career until fifteen years ago. Then there is a two year gap of time that is completely unaccounted for. The records from that time say something vague about a special squad called the GIW. I couldn't find out anything else about it and there is no mention of Amity Park that I could find."

O'Neill frowned. "Carter, you know that we have the highest level of clearance. Surely you can do better than that."

"It doesn't matter, sir. It's not that I couldn't access the information, it's that it just doesn't seem to exist. It appears that all records of the squad were destroyed, or never existed in the first place."

"This is starting to sound like the NID." Jackson muttered.

Frasier was very glad that Cassie was out of the room when the Colonel started spouting expletives. The rest of SG-1 looked like they wanted to join him.

"Sir, I'm pretty sure that the GIW were military, not civilian."

There was a collective sigh of relief.

"'Were', Carter?"

She looked slightly uncomfortable. "The only thing I could find on the GIW was a presidential order disbanding the group and destroying all documents, equipment, and facilities related to them."

"Wow. No wonder Hammond doesn't want to talk about it. The squad must have really created a major hazard for the president to drop it like a hot potato."

"Jack!"

O'Neill completely ignored the glare being sent his way.

"Hammond might not actually be able to talk about it." Frasier commented. "If everyone involved in the program was sworn to secrecy . . ."

The Colonel waved it off. "Hammond would have told us if he couldn't even talk about it. And if he really wanted to tell us, all he'd have to do is call up the President."

"You do realize that we're probably driving that man into an early grave, right?" Once again, Jackson was ignored.

"So, you're really going to go through with this?"

"Of course!" O'Neill looked affronted. "That was never the question. The reason I called this meeting was to discuss _how_."

Frasier rolled her eyes. "The Council of War thing again."

"Exactly."

"Sir, stop being so dramatic. We should just approach Hammond and ask him about it."

"Too simple. We need to attack this from multiple angles. That's why the Doc is here."

"I knew I should have stayed at home." Frasier muttered to Carter, who grinned.

"Doc, we need you to put pressure on Hammond regarding Fenton's medical records. Tell him that you're not getting the information that you need. Make up whatever story you need to, and try to gauge his feelings about Fenton and the incident."

Frasier gave a mocking salute. "Yes, sir."

"Carter, you're going to keep looking for information on the GIW. How many people were in it? What was its budget? Where did it operate out of? What connection did it have to Amity Park? Go to everyone except Hammond, but it might not hurt to mention the GIW to Fenton just to get a reaction."

Carter rolled her eyes, but nodded her assent.

"Teal'c."

The Jaffa nodded solemnly.

O'Neill cleared his throat. "You just keep doing what you're doing. Danny, you're going to get to know Fenton. Try to pry anything you can from him."

"Sir, what are you going to do?"

"Me?" O'Neill gave his team his best winning grin and everyone at the table shivered. "I'm going to do what I do best: annoy the General."

* * *

No, I'm not dead yet and I'm not giving up on this story. I will finish it, even if it takes me a while.

Just a side note: I keep getting reviews that talk about how cool it is that I have a DP/SG-1 crossover. But just to let you know, this is neither the only one nor the first. There are at least three others (please let me know if there are any others)(I cannot guarentee the quality of any of these): **The Ghost Portal is a Stargate! **by Danny Phantom SG-1, **Phantomgate** by BRYGUYB16, and (my favorite) ******Unauthorized Access **by Ysabet (which is not listed as a crossober but actually is).


	8. Chapter 8

DANNY PHANTOM / STARGATE SG-1

DIAMOND GRYPHON

DATE: 3/2/10

DISCLAIMER: Stargate, Danny Phantom, Microsoft Word, and do not belong to me and I am making no money off of their use. Thank you.

SUMMARY: When a representative from NASA enters the SGC, things go a bit haywire. Who is he, what secrets is he hiding, and why is he afraid of General Hammond? (Danny Phantom crossover)

* * *

**Correspondence  
**

From: Dr. Janet Frasier

To: Dr. Michael Kesler

Re: Medical Records for Captain Daniel Fenton

Dr. Kesler,

I am the doctor handling Fenton's medical records. From my tests, I have found several irregularities that I was hoping you could help me understand.

First of all, it seems that his average body temperature is 94.7 degrees Fahrenheit. He assures me that this is normal for him, despite the fact that at that temperature he is clinically in a constant state of hypothermia. While he doesn't show any symptoms, it is still highly disconcerting.

My second concern is that I have found a type of compound throughout his blood that I was unable to identify. While it doesn't appear to be harmful to him, the compound gives off an unknown radiation that has me worried about his continued health. As his physician, I would like to know what treatment you advise for getting rid of this compound or, if it serves a purpose, what considerations I must make when I treat him in the future.

Also, there arose a situation recently where Fenton sustained a minor injury during a sparring session. Although it was suggested that he seek medical attention, he refused and treated his own wound until he was ordered to report to me by a superior. When he arrived in my infirmary, he seemed uncomfortable with the attention and care that I provided.

I would like to know what kind of infirmary you're running if your patients are afraid to seek treatment. If I find out that you have been involved in injuring Fenton in any way, physically or psychologically, I will report to your superiors.

Sincerely,

Dr. Janet Frasier

* * *

From: Dr. Michael Kesler

To: Dr. Janet Frasier

Re: Re: Medical Records for Captain Daniel Fenton

Dr. Frasier,

While I appreciate your concern for Captain Fenton, it is unnecessary. He is a unique case and must be treated as such. The conditions you described are perfectly normal for him, and I'd advise you not to spend too much time worrying over them. He had a clean bill of health before he arrived on your base, and if any complications occur, he will let you know so that he can be treated.

It is usually acceptable to treat him as you would anyone, although in the case of any serious injuries or a prolonged sickness it would be best if he were sent to me, as I am familiar with his peculiarities.

Also, Doctor, I do not appreciate threats. The only reason Fenton treats himself is because he is insecure about his peculiar anatomy. Do not push him on the subject and let him treat himself if he deems it appropriate. It is not wise to force Fenton to do anything.

Sincerely,

Dr. Michael Kesler

* * *

From: Captain Daniel Fenton

To: Colonel Aaron Tanguay

Re: Preliminary Report on the SGC

Colonel Tanguay,

As I have only been on base for a few days, this report will be relatively sparse and informal. You can expect my full report by Monday, but I felt that you would want something before then.

Simply based on walking around base and speaking to the personnel, I can tell you that the SGC is nothing like we thought it was. I know that we assumed that it was merely an exploratory group, which is what they like to present themselves as, but anyone on this base will explain the real situation.

This base is at the forefront of a war. It tries to explore when it can, and it often finds things for which several of our scientists would give their right arms, but all the exploration is done with the intent to find new weapons to fight their enemy, the Gao'uld. I have spoken with their CMO and she will be showing me some of her files - not that I need the files to know that good men and women die here every week.

Off the record, NASA doesn't want to get involved in this. Yes, sometimes they find new organisms and minerals that are beneficial to the planet, but then I've heard stories of those same organisms infecting or possessing those that handle them. For every discovery that is brought back that can save lives, there are usually one or two deaths in either the teams sent out or the scientists who get the item afterwards. I have yet to see information regarding how many people are hired to replace those lost in the line of duty, but it would not surprise me if the SGC was recruiting constantly. NASA has neither the will nor the manpower to keep up with the constant stream of deaths that seems to come with this project.

While I am quite sure that my upcoming report will persuade you that NASA does not want a part of this, I will remain on base to try to come up with an answer to some of your other questions. I have a meeting coming up with one of their engineers to discuss what technology NASA can use without looking suspicious, and I have high hopes that I will be able to secure technology to help in the next incarnation of the space shuttle. Also, I will look into what I can do for the SGC while I am here, though General Hammond seems reluctant to let me off-world. I would appreciate if you could do something about that.

I realize that I don't have much of a say in this, but I would like to stay here and help them fight. So many of my talents aren't being used as a shuttle pilot. I know that you didn't want me near war zones so that you could keep me a secret, but is it worth it? I can help here, I know I can. I just need the chance.

Sincerely,

Cpt. Daniel Fenton

* * *

From: General George Hammond

To: Colonel Aaron Tanguay

Re: Injury of Captain Daniel Fenton

Colonel Tanguay,

I am sorry to inform you that Captain Fenton was injured while on base by a civilian under my command. The civilian is one of our foremost experts on hand-to-hand combat, and had been assigned to test Fenton's expertise in that area. Unfortunately, however, and incident occurred during their spar and Fenton sustained a severe blow. Our doctor states that his ribs are bruised and that he should be fine within a couple of weeks.

I am writing you about this incident to apologize that it happened on my watch, and to reassure you that the Captain will still be able to conduct interviews around the base and will still have access to any files and mission reports that he needs in order to fulfill his assignment.

Captain Fenton had also expressed an interest in going off-world. The combat tests were meant to judge whether he was in the proper shape to do so. While he performed admirably on all of the tests, I'm afraid that his injury is too serious for me to allow him to travel off-world. He has tried to appeal this decision, and may also try to enlist your aid, as he was very adamant about proving he is capable. As the SGC is under my jurisdiction, I have the final say on who is allowed off-world, and Fenton will not be able to so long as he is still injured.

Sincerely,

General Hammond

* * *

I told you I hadn't given up on this one. I will finish this, really. I have, however, discontinued my other series. As spring break rolls around, and I have some free time, I will try to update more quickly. I would love to thank my new beta Anachronistic Anglophile. She is absolutely brilliant and is wonderfully critical.

Another side note: I was reminded that I missed **Ghost Guardian** by Quick-Demon in my list of crossovers. Thank you Amazing Bluie for pointing that out to me.


End file.
